


Highs and Lows

by Rosefield



Series: Low [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, diabetic!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosefield/pseuds/Rosefield
Summary: Steve isn't so alone anymore. Timestamps for my first story, Low, detailing Steve, Danny, Grace and co's lives as a family and Steve's continued adventures with diabetes. Feel free to send requests!





	1. Makuakāne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> Welcome to the first timestamp for Low! The diabetes isn't a huge part of the story itself, but it played a key part in the development of the story. If you haven't read Low, this won't make heaps of sense (though you'll get the gist). It's reasonably short and they will get longer, but for now, enjoy!  
> Thanks Again,  
> Rose  
> (Please not my knowledge of Hawaiian is completely google-based. Apologies for any mistakes.)

The alarm goes off much too early for Danny's liking. In fact, the very notion of having an alarm on a Sunday goes against everything Danny has ever thought.

"Steve if you don't turn that goddam alarm off I swear-" he's cut off as the alarm ceases by a pair of soft lips on his own. He lets his eyes lips back closed, sinking into the kiss. Steve is on top of him and it's enough of a consolation for being woken up Danny thinks he'll let go of the early wake up. Steve sinks lower, hips shifting down in a way that sets off a feeling deep in Danny's gut. He'd love to let go, but his morals win out and he pushes Steve off him.  
"What was that for?" Steve's looks and sounds like a puppy and yep, that face is being filed away somewhere deep for a rainy day.  
"That," Danny says, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face, "Is because my daughter is two rooms down. And because you woke me up at," he checks his watch, "seven on a Sunday."  
"Fair enough," Steve gives him one last peck and leaps up with much to much energy for the time of morning. "I'll be back for you with coffee in an hour."  
"Mm-hmph." Danny's already halfway back to sleep.

Steve walks quietly down the stairs, mentally evaluating how he's feeling. In the last two months, things have been better than Steve could have imagined. After he'd finally made it out of hospital, Danny had insisted on moving in for a week to keep an eye on him. The week had turned into two, then three and suddenly Grace's thing from her room at Dany's moved permanently into her room at Steve's and Danny was signing off on the ceasing of his lease. Grace stayed with the two of them every other week now; Rachel had more than approved of the large McGarrett residence as an appropriate place to raise the young girl and Steve was getting to see his two-favourite people more than ever before. He tested his levels, noting he was slightly high. It was nothing his swim wouldn't fix, and he'd retest before his insulin with breakfast. He slipped out the door, taking care not to slam it. There were two other people in the house, both of whom hate the early mornings.

The morning was warm already. Steve strolled up the beach, towelling his hair dry. He flicked the coffee pot on and set about making eggs for breakfast, which he planned to take upstairs for his family. Family. It wasn't a word that was familiar for Steve. He'd been alone for a long time. Alone when he was sent to school, alone when his father died and alone with his diabetes. But now, he had a team, a family. And now he's let them in, he's happier than he can ever remember being. He measures his insulin and takes it, plates up breakfast and wanders up into the sleepy domain of the Williams's. He sets the tray on a table in the hall and moves in to wake up Grace.  
He crouches by her bed. "Gracie." She rolls over, braids Steve will deny he's learnt how to do perfectly in a sleepy frizz, coffee brown eyes opening.  
"Makua?" The word is mumbled, Steve's heart misses a beat.

Grace had come home from school several weeks earlier with an assignment from her "our world and other cultures" class. She was to find someone she knew who could teach her another language. It wouldn't be due until the end of term and the students weren't expected to know much past the basics of their language. It was a culture and bonding exercise more than anything. But Steve can remember the flood of warmth when she'd asked to be taught Hawaiian. They'd spent a half hour every night since, conversing in English with Hawaiian words interspersed. The nights she' been at Rachel's they'd spoken on the phone after she'd called Danny. A little under a week ago, she'd asked the word for father.

"Makuakāne" Steve had replied. "But I called my dad Makua." She'd tried the word out on her tongue and then quickly moved on too much more interesting forms of conversation.

"Good Morning sweetheart." He tried to ignore the slip, for surely that was what it was.

"Hi Uncle Steve." A slip. That's all it was. She didn't even realise she'd done it. Maybe she'd though he was her Danno coming in.  
"I have brekkie for you and Danno, want to come and hop in bed with us?" She' shot up with the speed only someone with a Williams' stomach could, bouncing towards the door. He laughed, following her out. A slip. That's all it was.

Danny was awake by the time Steve had picked up the tray. Grace was cuddled into his side, content to sit in the silence with her father.  
"Steve you'd better have coffee."  
"Well good morning to you too grumpy. "He set the cup of coffee besides his partner even as he said so.  
Danny took a sip. "Hey, I said good morning. When you woke me up in the middle of the night."  
"It was not the middle of the night."  
Grace's laughter nearly upended the cup.

Midday came and Grace was happily playing on the beach, Steve and Danny curled into a hammock they never should have fit into.  
"Time for your insulin babe." Danny moved to get up. Before he could get far, Steve shifted, pinning him.  
"Danny." The tone had said-man stilling almost immediately.  
"What's up babe?"  
Steve sighed. "Grace called me dad this morning. Well, not exactly and she didn't mean to and it was probably an accident, I'm sure she though it was you and she didn't even remember but-"  
"Slow down babe. From the beginning." Steve took a breath and did as he was asked.

"Why are you so stressed out Steve?" The story had come to an end and Danny didn't look the least bit surprised.  
"If she did, you know, mean it, subconsciously or not, then where does that leave me? I'm not her dad, that's you. I couldn't replace you and I definitely couldn't be the sort of guy she needs. She needs someone who can protect her and tell her she is the whole world and deserves that and more. She need someone who will talk with her and help her with her homework and-. Oh." Danny smiled.  
"Exactly babe. She knows just what she needs. You."

The lunch table is quiet as the last of the salad rolls are eaten. Danny stands to clear the table, handing Steve his insulin as he goes. Steve injects, the site not unusual for Grace, but as she stood to leave, Danny sat her down.  
"Monkey we just need to have a quick chat because Steve's freaking out a bit."  
"I am not!" He argued, while Grace giggled.  
"This morning when the mad SEAL woke you up before the sun was in the sky, you called him Makua."  
Grace jumped in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The young girls seemed distressed and Steve felt himself deflate. "That's what I thought Grace. Don't worry, it wasn't important." Steve tries to leave before the disappointment shows too much. As he turns, he feels a small hand on his shirt.  
"Did you like it?" Grace's voice is small and he turns to face her.  
"Like what, sweetheart?"  
"When I called you Makua, did you like it? Because I didn't mean to make you sad, but Mummy told me that my Daddy was someone who loved and took care of me and I loved and who I could never replace or be without and that's you. Well, it's Danno, but also you. But if you don't like it I won't do it." She looks at the floor.

Steve's heart is hammering and full of warmth. "Gracie," he says, scooping her up and spinning her around. "I would love to be your Makua." She laughs and Danny joins them, a hug that feels like it will last until the end of time itself.

Hours later, movies credits are rolling, but Steve doesn't move. In a bit, he'll wake Danny from where he's slumped into a warm ball on Steve's chest. He'll take his insulin, carry Grace up to her room and tuck her in with whispered words of love. In a bit. For now, he's content to stay exactly where he is. Exactly. Where. He. Is.


	2. Ka Lili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! We all know Steve works too hard and usually ignores his own needs for the sake of others. But he finds himself suddenly with a lot of people who care about him (and who know that he sometimes ignores himself for too long). Enjoy!  
> (Not mine, I only own the plot.)

"Go around the back, Danny and I will take the front."  
Steve's voice is breathless as it comes through the comm., a result of the scuffle that had broken out when one of the men stationed outside the warehouse had gotten wind of the takedown about to occur. He wouldn't be bothering them anymore.

"Copy that. We're ready when you are boss." Chin is steady and reassuring across the waves; the most experienced of them, he has done this more times than even Danny.  
"We're going in 5,4,3,2-" and explosion masks the sound of Steve's voice stating the final number of the countdown. The doors of the warehouse have rocked off and there are members of law enforcement moving forward with practiced ease, led by Steve and Danny from the front and Chin and Kono at the back. Even as they enter there is gunfire and not ten metres past the doorway Danny goes down.  
"Danny!" Steve's heart is racing from both the adrenalin and the fear suddenly coursing through his veins.  
He pauses for a second, creating cover fire for his blonde partner on the ground. A second of silence, and then sweet relief.  
"All good Steve, hit me in the vest, I've probably busted a rib. I'm good." Steve lets out a breath.  
"Back is clear!" Kono sounds confident and Steve is glad she isn't hurt either.  
"Come through to the front, we've got most of them but I'm staying with Danny, you two clear this side too and meet us in the west corner."  
He's crouching by Danny the second he's off the air, feeling him for injuries he hasn't disclosed.  
"Steve," and Danny, the bastard, is actually laughing. "I'm fine babe, rib hurts like hell but that's it I swear."  
"You're such an idiot." And Steve doesn't know why he's so worried but for a second there he'd really thought Danny was dead and that had hurt so much and the whole world was ending but that stopped when Danny said he was okay and this never used to happen to him.  
"I know, it sucks when your partner gets shot and there's nothing you can do about his idiocy, doesn't it?" And there's Danny's voice, alive and breathing. Steve grasps the back of his head and pulls him close, taking a second to breathe him in before kissing him and releasing the worry he has been feeling.  
"Ah, boss, the building is clear." Kono's voice is not over the comm., but over his shoulder. Steve startles, jumping back as Danny laughs, flushing at his own lack of professionality and leadership.  
"Good, good. Any survivors?"  
"Twelve, all cuffed and awaiting transportation."  
"EMT's called?"  
"Yeah, they're two minutes out."  
"Good. I'm going to take Dany out the front to wait for them. You two make sure the arrests are done properly. We've not done all this work for them to get out on a technicality."  
Kono and Chin are smiling knowingly and Danny looks like he wants to kill both of them. Steve for once, is completely lost.  
"Alright Danno, hold still."  
"Wait, what?" Steve doesn't answer, but hoists Danny into his arms and carries him out of the warehouse.  
"Steven! Put me down or I swear to god I'll-" Steve sets him on the pavement where the ambulance is pulling up.  
"You'll what Danno?" he grins at his partner, who is cringing from the short move.

"You piece of shit." But there's no venom and even the EMT that had approached was snickering.  
"He's busted a rib, can you take him in?"  
"Woah, woah, woah. No hospital. Wrap em' up here nice and good to make the Neanderthal happy and we'll head home." He winks at the blonde medic and she laughs.  
"How about you take your shirt off and I'll make that call?"  
"You coming onto me?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively and Steve feels his face heat up with anger even though he knows Dany isn't really flirting. Growling without meaning to, Steve protectively moves towards Danny and makes quick work of removing his vest, unbuttoning his shirt before moving to stand behind Danny, arms crossed protectively.  
Danny laughs. "Woah, easy tiger." The medic seems to have sensed the change in Steve though, even if Danny hasn't, and makes quick work of binding Danny's ribs, making sure not to touch him more than necessary.  
"All done. They're not broken, just bruised. I'm confident so you won't need to get an x-ray, just make sure that if you get any changes in breathing or your discomfort increases make sure you head to an ER, okay?"  
"Sounds good, thanks heaps…?"  
"Georgia."  
"Thanks Georgia." Danny flashed a million dollar smile and eased himself up.  
Steve grunted non-committedly, already stalking over to the car to head back to the Palace.

The car ride began silent and Danny was worried. Steve was sweating slightly and looking pissed.  
"Babe? What happened with you back there?"  
"Nothing, why?" He has a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.  
"Something happened." He checks the time. "Shit Steve, you haven't had lunch yet have you?"  
"So what if I haven't? You aren't my mother Danny."  
"No Steve, but I am your boyfriend who is very aware that you are a diabetic who likely has low blood sugar right now!"  
"Danny, I've been dealing with this on my own for long enough without you bugging me. I'm fine, but out and leave me alone." He swung the car into a parallel park alongside the curb and stalked angrily into the building. Danny took a second, composed himself, and followed.

Chin and Kono greeted Danny with looks of suspicion.  
"What's got Steve's knickers in a twist?"  
"The EMT was flirting with me and I may have been flirting back."  
Chin raised an eyebrow. "There's more than that, you two know how to take a joke."  
"And he's low." The cousins nodded in unison. "I'm going to make sure his stupid arse hasn't passed out in his office." Chin chuckled while Kono smiled, and he went to their desks, pretending they weren't both waiting for the confirmation that their boss was okay.

Danny did Steve the curtsey of knocking on his door before simple walking in, glad he had as soon as he saw the sight before him. Steve was slumped against the wall next to the bar fridge he kept in his office, legs splayed in front of him. There was a juice box in one of his hand, a straw clasped loosely in the other. His hair was sweaty and his eyes were glazing over.

Danny hurried over to his side. "You're an idiot babe."  
"F'ckd up D'nno." Steve's voice is slurring and Danny hurries to place the straw into the box, holding it up to Steve's mouth.  
"Yeah you did babe. But I'll lay into you later. Right now, drink." He manoeuvres the straw into Steve's mouth, shoulders slumping slightly when Steve begins to suck, knowing he's getting the much-needed sugar.  
"How low babe?"  
Steve lets the straw fall from his lips. "4.2."  
"Damn babe, what's wrong with you huh?" He pokes the straw back between Steve's lips, glad to see his eyes are tracking a little better than when he first came in. "Why don't you keep a few of these in your glovebox? Or better, in one of the excessive number of pockets you have?"  
Steve let's his head slump slightly, the juice now empty. "I'm sorry Danno. Ran out." Danny's already moving to open the fridge, pulling out another juice and a salad sandwich. He opens the sandwich, threads the straw through the carton, happy to find Steve can hold it himself this time.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve's back in his normal range. Danny's sat against the wall, and Steve is curled up with his head on his lap. Episodes often left him tired, and Danny wasn't surprised when after he'd tested normally he'd promptly laid down, burrowing into Danny's legs and conking out, soft snores he'd deny sliding from his lips.

In a while, Danny will get up. They'll finish the paperwork and head home, have some dinner. They'll go outside on the beach under the stars and lie on the giant blanket Danny' mother had sent them and have some fantastic each sex. In a bit. For now, Steve is a warm weight and Danny is pretty comfortable on the wall. For now, he's content to stay exactly where he is. Exactly. Where. He. Is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Did you like it? I'm thinking of ending every story with that line, what do you think? Please let me know and review, follow and/or favourite.  
> Rose xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review!  
> Rose xx


End file.
